Field of the Invention
Convenience articles of manufacture for the treatment of fingernails are already known, as exemplified by the patents issued to Howard Sussman for "Manicure Bowl" of U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,367 on Apr. 9, 1985 and "Fingernail-Polishing Article of Manufacture" of U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,935 on Mar. 30, 1982. The design '367 convenience article is noted because it can be used either in a salon or at home, but only for fingernail preparation for polishing, and not for polishing per se. The '935 article however is used for polishing per se and, to this end, has a universally movable support for the fingers of the user which in practice has been found difficult to use without assistance as instructed in the '935 patent, because the movable support is held in an appropriate position of movement by the fingers supported thereon, and this entails balancing the support relative to its depending spherical ball which provides the universal degrees of movement.